Magical Time Trip
by shirakiri
Summary: Edited. Shounen-ai Version. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seniornya di klub musik yang temperamen dan gampang naik darah. Andaikan waktu bisa berputar lebih cepat, Sungmin ingin pergi di masa depan dimana tidak ada Cho Kyuhyun lagi disana. "Bagaimana jika aku memberi kesempatan padamu untuk melihat masa depan?" KyuMin, slight!YeWook-HanChul. OneShot. R&R?


_"__YA! LEE SUNGMIN! KENAPA KAU BISA TERLAMBAT LAGI, HAH?!"_

_"__Kau berisik, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_"__APA KATAMU?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU–"_

_"__Kyuhyun-ah, sudahlah…" potong Yesung cepat sebelum sahabatnya yang temperamental itu semakin naik darah._

_"__Anggota klub ini harus lebih disiplin, Yesung!"_

Sungmin menghembuskan napas kesal mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Dasar senior setan menyebalkan," keluhnya pelan. Namun tetap terdengar oleh Ryeowook yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Jangan begitu, Min. Kyuhyun sunbae hanya berusaha tegas kok." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja." Sungmin memutar bola matanya sarkastis.

"Tapi seru juga ya ada sunbae yang hobi marah-marah begitu, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan imagenya. Padahal fangirlsnya kan banyak," komentar Ryeowook.

"Apanya yang seru? Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Pasti menyenangkan jika waktu berlalu lebih cepat tanpa harus menjalani hari-hari yang menyebalkan ini. Kalau ada mesin waktu, aku ingin mendatangi tahun dimana tidak ada lagi sunbae berisik seperti dia."

"Haha… misalnya? Berapa tahun lagi?" canda Ryeowook.

"5 atau 6 tahun lagi, mungkin?" jawab Sungmin asal.

_"Hmm… __5 atau 6 tahun lagi ya?"_

oOo

**Magical Time Trip**

Pair : KyuMin, slight!YeWook-HanChul

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Note : anggap aja marga uke di Korea Selatan berubah ngikutin marga semenya setelah menikah, namanya juga ff. Ini fanfic tahun 2011 (kalau nggak salah), tadinya KyuMin genderswitch tapi saya edit ulang jadi shounen-ai. Don't Like Don't Read ya.

written by Kiri-chan

oOo

"Hmm… 5 atau 6 tahun lagi ya?"

Ryeowook menoleh kaget ke arah suara serak yang terdengar barusan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap sosok renta di hadapannya tanpa minat. "Mau apa nenek ini?" tanya Sungmin datar.

Nenek misterius itu terkekeh pelan. "Hei, anak muda. Selagi kau bisa menikmati waktumu yang sekarang, lebih baik nikmati saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru menyambut masa depan, bukan?"

Sungmin menghela napas singkat. "Terserah nenek saja deh."

"Hohoho… sepertinya kau tidak terlalu berminat dengan hari-hari yang kau jalani sekarang, nak. Bagaimana jika aku memberi kesempatan padamu untuk melihat masa depan?"

"Nenek bicara apa sih? Aneh."

"Mi-Min, ayo kita pergi… nenek ini menyeramkan," bisik Ryeowook merinding.

"Jangan takut begitu, anak muda." Nenek itu menyeringai, membuat Ryeowook semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu sebentar." Tangan keriput itu terulur ke arah Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya balas menatap heran. "Sudah, kemarikan saja." Nenek itu segera menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan memakaikan sebuah gelang perak dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sembari menatap lingkaran silver yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Untuk melihat masa depan," jawab orang tua itu dengan seringai di bibir pucatnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Hei, nek! Tunggu!" panggil Ryeowook, namun nenek itu telah menghilang tanpa jejak. "C-cepat sekali," gumam pemuda mungil itu terkejut.

"Nenek yang aneh," komentar Sungmin. Bola matanya kembali mengamati gelang yang melingkar di tangannya. _Seperti gelang biasa, _pikir Sungmin tanpa minat.

"B-bagaimana dengan gelang itu, Min?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Akan kukembalikan jika bertemu dengan nenek itu lagi," jawab Sungmin tak peduli.

oOo

_Untuk melihat masa depan?_

Benar-benar nenek yang aneh. Dia pikir remaja 15 tahun yang hidup di jaman teknologi seperti sekarang ini akan percaya? Tidak akan. Terlebih lagi Lee Sungmin adalah pelajar kelas 1 SMA yang cukup rasional, tidak seperti Kim Ryeowook—sahabatnya—yang sering membaca novel-novel romantis dan percaya kehidupannya akan seindah isi cerita yang tertulis disana.

_Innocent sekali. _

Ryeowook bahkan percaya Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung adalah jodohnya hanya karena jantungnya berdebar di moment pertama pertemuan mereka di ruang klub musik—ruangan yang tidak sengaja ditemukan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang ingin mendaftar klub seni.

Dengan kata lain, mereka masuk ruangan yang salah ketika itu.

Namun apa boleh buat, Ryeowook langsung mengangguk setuju ketika senior kelas 2 bernama Yesung itu memintanya menjadi anggota klub. Terlebih lagi Yesung memancarkan puppy eyes terbaiknya karena klub yang memiliki kurang dari 4 anggota akan segera dibubarkan oleh komite sekolah. Yah, klub musik memang hanya memiliki dua anggota, Kim Jongwoon dan Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah yang membuat Yesung _sedikit memaksa _Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan klub tercintanya. Sebenarnya hanya Ryeowook yang berhasil terperangkap rayuan Yesung hingga tak sanggup menolak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin juga tak sanggup menolak puppy eyes Ryeowook yang memohon agar ditemani bergabung.

Seharusnya dua senior itu berterimakasih pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook karena merekalah yang menyelamatkan klub dari ancaman komite sekolah. Yesung memang berterimakasih, namun Kyuhyun _tidak._

Itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin tidak terlalu betah di klub musik.

Sejak awal Kyuhyun memang tidak terlihat ramah, bahkan sampai sekarang senior menyebalkan itu terus menerus bersikap angkuh dan dingin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak terlalu ambil pusing jika Kyuhyun _hanya _bersikap dingin, tapi seniornya itu moody sekali. Terkadang ia hanya diam dan menatap sinis, terkadang bisa meledak dan marah-marah hanya karena masalah kecil. Temperamen. Sungmin tidak suka makhluk temperamen seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sungmin yang tidak sudi bersikap sopan terhadap seniornya itu, dia bahkan tidak mau memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'sunbae'.

"Sudah pulang, Sungminnie?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak melamun sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah sampai tidak sadar dia telah sampai di depan teras rumahnya, Sungmin bahkan tidak menyadari kapan dia dan Ryeowook berpisah jalan.

"Aku pulang, Heechul hyung." Sungmin tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus bulu lembut Heebum yang mengeong di dekat sepatunya.

"Kau bawa makanan untuk Heebum tidak?" Heechul menghirup rokok di tangannya dengan gaya cuek.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau makanan Heebum sudah habis, hehe…" Sungmin tertawa manis. Pemuda mungil berambut pirang platinum itu sebenarnya jarang tersenyum pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri dan sahabat terdekatnya, Ryeowook.

"Ah, payah sekali kau. Ya sudah, masuk sana! Aku membuat sup hangat untukmu, sebaiknya cepat dimakan sebelum dingin."

"Apa? Kau _memasak, _hyung?" Sungmin membulatkan bola matanya.

"Eksperimen." Heechul menyeringai. "Tapi tenang saja, Hannie bilang enak kok."

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya. Pendapat Hankyung—kekasih Heechul—memang patut diragukan, karena pemuda keturunan China itu tak pernah berpendapat buruk tentang Heechul. Mungkin cinta membuatnya rabun sampai segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Heechul SELALU tampak sempurna.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sembari melepas tali sepatu ketsnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Bukan menuju meja makan, pemuda itu lebih memilih memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam sebelum Heechul berhasil memaksanya mencicipi sup yang 76% PASTI beracun.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang setelah melepas blazer dan melonggarkan beberapa kancing kemejanya. Manik kecoklatan dalam bola matanya terkunci pada gelang perak yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

_Sampai detik ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda._

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksud nenek itu memasangkan gelang ini di tangannya, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. _Orang aneh, _batin Sungmin heran sembari terus menatap gelang yang tampak transparan di bawah sinar lampu kamar.

Setelah beberapa menit melamun, tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang Sungmin hingga pemuda itu menguap lembut satu kali, kemudian memeluk bantal dan memejamkan matanya yang mendadak terasa berat.

Esok hari dia akan mencari nenek itu dan mengembalikan gelang ini.

oOo

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat tirai putih di jendela kamar itu melambai lembut. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerobos perlahan, menyentuh kulit putih seorang pemuda manis dan menyadarkannya bahwa pagi telah tiba, hari baru telah dimulai.

_Sudah pagi? Kenapa alarm ponselku tidak berdering? _batin Sungmin heran.

Bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah memang aktivitas yang menyebalkan. Oleh karena itu Sungmin lebih suka hari libur, dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk tidur. Tapi dia harus bangun sekarang jika tidak mau terlambat datang ke kelas.

Sungmin berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ada bayangan asing memasuki kornea matanya perlahan. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

_A-apa? Mimpi ya? Aku masih belum bangun juga?_

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, tapi bayangan itu masih ada. _Bukan... bukan bayangan, _sosok itu jelas-jelas masih ada, dan _nyata_. Bahkan napasnya terasa menerpa wajah Sungmin lembut.

Kedua mata Sungmin terbuka lebar sekarang, reflek tangan mungilnya mendorong bahu sosok itu dengan keras.

BRAK!

Mendarat di lantai dengan sukses. Sosok itu terbangun seketika dan mengaduh kesakitan, manik obsidian dalam bola matanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" rintihnya pelan.

Sungmin tak menjawab, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang masih meratapi nasib sial di pagi harinya itu. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan kemeja putih tipis dan celana panjang, baru beberapa detik terakhir Sungmin menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah… _Cho Kyuhyun._

Masalahnya… _SEDANG APA SUNBAE ITU DI TEMPAT TIDURNYA PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?_

"K-kau… sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik, mengejutkan Sungmin dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat bodoh itu. _Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya dengan tampang polos begitu? APA DIA SUDAH GILA?_

Mendadak Sungmin melihat ada yang lain dengan seprai tempat tidurnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Sungmin melihat semuanya berbeda, membuatnya langsung menyadari bahwa ruangan ini _bukan kamarnya_.

"A-aku dimana?" Wajah Sungmin berubah pucat.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi setelah _terbanting mendadak _tadi. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seolah pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Heyo, Minnie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau aneh sekali pagi ini," tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Apa… maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang aneh?" Sungmin menatap pias. _Dia bahkan memanggilku 'Minnie'! Semua ini benar-benar aneh! _batin Sungmin stress.

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun katakan. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan dan benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang Sungmin bicarakan.

Sungmin mulai merasa tertekan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. _Orang ini sedang apa sih? Akting? Ini bukan main-main tahu! _

Saat itu pandangan Sungmin menangkap sosok dalam cermin di belakang Kyuhyun. Bola mata Sungmin melebar, mata sosok dalam cermin itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda dalam cermin itu memang dia, _tapi… _Sungmin menyentuh rambut halusnya yang berwarna hitam. _K-kapan aku ganti warna rambut? _pikir Sungmin tidak mengerti. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai mengamati penampilannya, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis tanpa celana yang mendadak membuat pipinya memanas, cepat-cepat Sungmin menarik ujung kemejanya sampai menutup lututnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Kau kenapa, Min?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membuat Sungmin menyingkir beberapa centi lebih jauh darinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis lagi. "Sungminnie, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ti-tidak." Sungmin menggeleng kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya kedua pipi putih pemuda itu merona merah jambu. Wajah Sungmin menunduk, membuatnya tak menyadari seringai setan terlukis di bibir tipis Kyuhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan gerakan Kyuhyun yang merangkak mendekatinya. "K-kau mau apa?" Sungmin gemetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya semakin mundur ke belakang, berusaha menjauhi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan bahu Sungmin dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Mau apa?" Kyuhyun menatap innocent. "Seperti biasa lah."

Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin lembut hingga belakang kepala pemuda manis itu menyentuh seprai di bawahnya. Kyuhyun menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang semakin pucat, matanya menatap bola mata Sungmin dalam-dalam seolah seluruh pikirannya tenggelam disana.

"Kyuhyun sunbae, apa yang kau…"

Mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu melebar. "Sunbae?" Dia tertawa pelan, seolah Sungmin mengatakan suatu hal yang lucu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Minimi, kau ini… pagi-pagi otakmu rusak ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Sungmin.

Selain tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Sungmin merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka berdua saat ini. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan berusaha bangkit, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak seakan menghalangi niat Sungmin untuk bangun.

Sungmin mulai gemetar lagi saat tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya terasa semakin kuat. "K-kau mau apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

Kyuhyun tetap diam seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, yang dia lakukan sekarang hanya menghapus jarak di antara bola mata mereka berdua pelan-pelan.

Warna obsidian yang kelam itu tampak semakin dekat, membuat pikiran Sungmin semakin kosong. Seolah tersihir Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun saat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya lembut.

_Setidaknya hanya untuk 10 detik._

PLAK!

"Menyingkir dariku," kata Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut sampai tidak sempat merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya. "M-Min…? Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan kesal.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sinis. _Apa otak orang ini sudah rusak? _

"Dari tadi sikapmu aneh. Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Mata Sungmin melebar selebar-lebarnya. _INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN!_ "K-kau pikir…" Sungmin menutup mukanya frustasi. "Membawaku ke tempat yang tidak aku kenal, berbuat seenaknya padaku… kenapa kau masih bisa bertanya _apa kesalahanmu?_"

"Minnie, tunggu…" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Sejak tadi kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Kau yang tidak masuk akal!" Sungmin nyaris membentak.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. "Tadi kau mendorongku dari tempat tidur, memanggilku 'Kyuhyun sunbae', bahkan kau menamparku saat aku menciummu. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin terkesiap. Tidak ada satupun dari kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar wajar. _SEMUANYA BENAR-BENAR ANEH!_

"Kau pikir ada alasan supaya aku tidak menamparmu saat kau melakukan hal itu padaku?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Alasan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya lagi. "Alasan apa? Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin stress. Terlalu banyak kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tidak ia pahami.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada disini, bagaimana bisa seperti ini, semuanya aneh! Aku hanya ingat kemarin aku tidur di kamarku dan—"

"Ingatanmu kenapa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Sungmin. "Kau ingat padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau Cho Kyuhyun! Apa aku salah orang?!" jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Dan… kau?"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat namamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku Lee Sungmin."

DEG!

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak. Seketika tangannya menjauh dari sisi Sungmin, matanya menatap pias. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau sudah menikah denganku 2 bulan yang lalu!"

oOo

_Masa depan?_

_Dasar bodoh! Ini sih MIMPI BURUK!_

Dalam ruang studio itu, Sungmin memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tampang frustasi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menegur karena wajahnya yang menunduk tertutup bayangan topi. Selain itu setiap orang yang berada di studio ini memang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun dengan headsetnya, Ryeowook dengan pianonya, Yesung dengan catatan musiknya.

Ya Tuhan… Sungmin tak menyangka. Ternyata klub musik mereka tetap bertahan bahkan setelah 6 TAHUN BERLALU—baru saja Sungmin mengecek kalender—walaupun kali ini mereka bukan hanya sekedar klub musik lagi, tapi sebuah band dengan nama ELF yang tengah populer dan berkali-kali menguasai chart dan merebut berbagai award.

Sungmin sudah bisa menebak seberapa populer band mereka setelah melihat aksi histeris para fans sebelum masuk studio tadi. Sungmin tidak mengerti bagaimana fans bisa mengenali dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyamar secara sempurna dengan jaket rapat dan kacamata hitam. Seharusnya mereka berdua bisa menghindari 'serangan' fans dengan mudah, tapi Sungmin hanya remaja 15 tahun dari masa lalu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian melindunginya agar Sungmin tidak terseret kerumunan fans.

"Min?"

Sungmin mendongak agar bisa menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya lebih jelas. "Wookie?"

"Sini, ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menuruti langkah kecil Ryeowook yang tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan.

"Hei, Min. Kau baik-baik saja?" lirih Ryeowook setelah mereka cukup jauh dari studio yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menghela napas.

"Uhm… Min." Ryeowook mengajak Sungmin duduk di bangku terdekat. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku kok," ucapnya tulus sembari menatap manik karamel Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun." Sungmin nyaris memutar bola matanya. _Masalah seperti ini mana bisa diceritakan! Memangnya dia bisa mengerti? _rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu disembunyikan." Ryeowook menatap prihatin. "Bekas tamparan di pipi Kyuhyun terlalu jelas. Aku dan Jongwoon-ah sampai ngeri melihatnya."

_Hah? Kyuhyun? Jongwoon-ah? Ternyata Wookie banyak berubah, jadi blak-blakan begini. _"Ehm… itu…" Sungmin berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Entah mengapa nada pertanyaan Ryeowook terdengar lebih mirip pernyataan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk asal.

"Ya ampun, Min… kalian ini kan pengantin baru, kenapa bisa bertengkar sih? Ada masalah apa?"

_Pengantin baru? _

Sungmin merinding sekilas saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Bukankah Sungmin ingin waktu cepat berputar karena yakin tidak ada Kyuhyun di masa depan? _Tapi kenapa jadi begini? _Sungmin sama sekali tak dapat memahami bagaimana mereka berdua bisa tinggal di bawah satu atap dengan sebuah sebab bodoh bernama _pernikahan. _Dan hal bodoh apa pula yang bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin menikah? Rasanya dia mau gila!

"Kyuhyun-ah diam saja saat kami bertanya padanya." Suara Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ohh… begitu ya?" balas Sungmin asal.

"Ya, wajahnya kosong seperti orang frustasi. Jongwoon-ah tidak mengizinkannya menulis lagu hari ini, bisa kacau nantinya," cerita Ryeowook, tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Memang sebenarnya ada ap—" Bola mata Ryeowook melebar saat melihat tangan kanan Sungmin. "Hei, gelang apa itu?"

Sungmin menatap gelang perak di tangannya. _Aish… ternyata benda sial ini masih ada. _

"Apa ini? Platinum? Kyuhyun-ah yang memberikannya padamu?"

"Bukan."

"Lho? Lalu dari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Dari nenek tua yang kita temui di pinggir jalan." Sungmin membuka flip ponselnya, kembali melihat kalender. "Sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu."

"Eh? Nenek yang mana ya?" Ryeowook tampak berpikir sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan, "Aku lupa."

"Ah, Sungminnie!"

Sungmin menoleh kaget. _Aish… sejak kapan Yesung sunbae memanggilku 'Sungminnie'? _"Yesung sunbae?" gumam Sungmin sembari memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan yang tergesa mendekatinya.

Langkah Yesung mendadak berhenti. "Mwo? 'Yesung sunbae'?" Wajah imut Yesung berubah pongo. Sedetik kemudian tangannya menjitak dahi Sungmin pelan. "Kau ini kenapa, Sungminnie? Kenapa mendadak memanggilku 'sunbae'? Ingin kembali ke masa SMA, heh?"

_Ish… tepat sekali! _Sungmin merengut kesal. "Oke, KIM JONGWOON! Ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku?"

Ryeowook menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sungmin. "Kau sakit, Min? Tingkahmu aneh." Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Terserah kau, Wookie." Sungmin menepis tangan Ryeowook cepat.

"Min…" Ryeowook terpana. "Kenapa aku jadi merasa—"

"Merasa apa?" potong Sungmin sebal.

Bola mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna. "Aku merasa melihat Lee Sungmin yang _dulu._"

"Aku setuju, Wookie-yah," sambar Yesung cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau _itu benar?_" Sungmin nyaris putus asa.

"Mwo?" Ryeowook mengerjap bingung.

"Bicara apa kalian?"

"Ahh, Kyuhyunnie!" Tiba-tiba Yesung berseru ceria dan segera merangkul bahu pemuda yang melontarkan pertanyaan barusan. "Aku tahu masalah apa yang menimpamu!"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya tidak paham.

Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, membisikkan kata-katanya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin atau Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya, heh? Kenapa uri Sungminnie jadi kembali ke 'masa SMA' begini?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Kalimat Yesung membuatnya memperhatikan sosok Sungmin secara reflek. Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi, sikap, sampai cara duduk Sungmin. Pemuda itu semakin terbelalak begitu menyadari kata-kata Yesung memang _benar. _Sungmin tampak berbeda dengan biasanya, malah mirip dengan Sungmin yang dikenal Kyuhyun pada awal pertemuan.

"Nah, Sungminnie…" Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Yesung menarik lengan Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kanannya telah menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. "Keluar dengan Kyuhyun sana! Selesaikan masalah kalian!"

Bola mata Sungmin melebar ketika Yesung memaksanya berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. _Ya Tuhan… masalah apa lagi ini?_

"Yesungie! Hentikan!" keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

Namun Yesung sama sekali tak menggubris protes Kyuhyun, pemuda berkepala besar itu terus mendorong Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai keluar gedung.

"Yosh! Selamat berjuang! Kyuhyunnie, Minnie-yah! Cepat baikan ya!" Yesung menggeser pintu kaca besar di hadapan mereka sampai menutup.

"Orang aneh," gumam Sungmin pelan saat Yesung sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Ayo pergi." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, tapi segera melepasnya karena pemuda mungil itu tersentak.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah terbersit di hatinya saat Sungmin memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa, bagaimanapun juga Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya ini tidak mengerti kalau 'istri'nya sekarang adalah _remaja berusia 15 tahun dari masa lalu, _kan?

"Uhm, Kyu…" Sungmin bingung harus menyebut 'Kyuhyun sunbae' atau 'Kyuhyun' atau…

"Ne?"

Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh seolah dia sangat terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Kyu'.

"Aku…" Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku… minta maaf."

"Mwo?" Mata pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu melebar.

"Tadi pagi aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu. Maafkan aku." Sungmin menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin untuk beberapa saat. "Hm…" Dia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Oke."

"Eh?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dimaafkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Uhm… ne," gumam Sungmin canggung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Jadi, aku salah apa?"

"Ah, itu…" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya gelisah."Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Sungguh?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin mati-matian berusaha menahan diri agar tetap diam meskipun keinginan untuk kabur mendesaknya kuat.

"Ne, Kyu…" Sungmin menunduk. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku saja yang terlalu… stress tadi pagi."

"Mwo? Stress?" Kyuhyun terbelalak cemas. Tangannya memegang kedua pipi Sungmin secara reflek. "Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Ti-tidak ada masalah apa-apa, sungguh!" balas Sungmin cepat. Sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jangan bohong! Sikapmu aneh sejak tadi pagi!"

"Kyu, aku tidak—" Sungmin tercekat. Baru menyadari wajahnya dan Kyuhyun hanya dibatasi jarak 5 cm, hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Sungmin dapat melihat mata hitam kelam Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kecemasan. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Kyu." Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari wajahnya perlahan.

"Wajahmu pucat." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dengan gerakan halus, membuat pemuda mungil itu sedikit gemetar. "Kita pulang saja, ya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Ehm, Minnie…"

"Ne?"

"Keberatan tidak kalau aku pegang tanganmu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut. "Ti-tidak…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bukannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin, dia malah meraih bahu Sungmin dan merangkulnya mesra sembari membawanya pergi. Sungmin berusaha tetap diam, dia akan menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi jika mendorong suaminya itu menjauh. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tidak ingin membuat kekacauan di masa depannya ini.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

_Kenapa wajahnya bisa terlihat bahagia begitu ya? _Sungmin menghela napas. Kyuhyun yang ini tampak sangat terbiasa berada di dekat Sungmin. Kalau Kyuhyun yang dulu sih… jangankan sedekat ini, dalam jarak 3 meter saja dia sudah marah-marah menyuruh Sungmin menjauh. _Dasar orang aneh, _batin Sungmin kesal saat mengingat hal itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, wajah Kyuhyun kan sedikit memerah saat mengusirnya menjauh. Jangan-jangan dia tidak ingin Sungmin mendekat karena… _nervous? _Bola mata Sungmin melebar. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Kyuhyun memang sering terlihat salah tingkah, kan? _Jangan-jangan dia memang menyukaiku dari dulu, lalu mengajakku menikah? Eh… tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin._ Sungmin mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak." Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Bohong, sepertinya kau benar-benar bingung atau—" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "—penasaran akan sesuatu? Eh, bukan ya? Kalau begitu berarti—"

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Wajahmu itu mudah sekali dibaca, Min." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Sungguh?" Sungmin terkejut. Padahal Ryeowook, Heechul, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tidak bisa mengerti isi pikiran Sungmin semudah itu.

"Yah, aku kan—" Kyuhyun memalingkan tatapannya. "—memperhatikanmu selama bertahun-tahun, jadi aku tahu."

Bola mata Sungmin melebar. "Mwo? Sejak kapan?"

"Hm… sejak kau jadi siswa baru di SM High School."

"Bohong."

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Benar kok!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Heyo, Min… aku tidak bohong." Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda sembari mempermainkan helaian rambut hitam Sungmin. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum kau masuk klub musik. Hei, aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, kan? Masa kau lupa?"

"Tidak mungkin…" lirih Sungmin dengan mata terpana. "Kau dingin sekali padaku, mana mungkin kau menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Yang dingin itu kau, sayang~" bisik Kyuhyun sembari meniupkan napas hangatnya tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Saat itu harga diriku memang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa aku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"K-Kyu…" Sungmin mencengkeram lengan jaket Kyuhyun saat bibir merah pemuda Cho itu bergerak menyapu pipi chubbynya. "K-kau mau apa?"

"Kau tahu jawabanku, sayang~" Kyuhyun tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya, lengan kanannya menarik pinggang ramping Sungmin mendekat. "Jangan hentikan aku, ya? Salah sendiri kau menolakku tadi pagi."

_Ingin menghentikan juga percuma._

Sungmin bahkan tak bisa bergerak ketika bibir Kyuhyun semakin turun ke bawah, menyingkirkan helai-helai halus rambut hitam yang menghalangi leher putihnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat Kyuhyun mulai menyesap sisi lehernya lembut.

"K-Kyu…"

"Ssshh… diamlah."

Tubuh mungil Sungmin gemetar pelan saat merasakan sentuhan jemari Kyuhyun bergerak menyusup ke dalam kemeja baby bluenya. "Kyu… henti—mmphh!" protes Sungmin terbungkam dalam ciuman Kyuhyun yang melumat habis bibir merah mudanya.

Sensasi aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan Sungmin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Panas, Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa udara mendadak terasa panas. Membuatnya lemah dan tak berdaya ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun masing-masing menarik tengkuk dan pinggang Sungmin mendekat secara agresif hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya menjadi deep kiss yang kelewat memabukkan saat menyadari tanda-tanda perlawanan telah lenyap dari pemuda mungil dalam dekapan eratnya. Bagaimanapun dia pasti melakukan hal itu, tak peduli ada perlawanan atau tidak.

"Sungminnie~" Suara desahan Kyuhyun terdengar setelah aktivitasnya berakhir sejenak untuk mengambil udara. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu…"

Deg~

Jantung Sungmin berdegup, satu kali, dua kali, entah berapa kali lebih kencang dari detak aslinya. Pipi putih yang sedari tadi merona kini semakin bersemu merah. Tatapan lembut yang menghujam dari bola mata obsidian Kyuhyun begitu tajam menembus hatinya. Sungmin melihat perasaan yang begitu kuat di dalam sana.

Perasaan yang membuat Sungmin mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menikahinya begitu cepat walaupun usia mereka bahkan belum mencapai 23 tahun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah lagi saat Kyuhyun kembali mengulum bibir mungilnya perlahan. Bola mata kecoklatannya terpejam rapat, jantung kecilnya berdebar dengan debaran yang _jauh berbeda _dengan sebelumnya.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HEH?"

Teriakan barusan membuat Sungmin reflek mendorong Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal sembari melempar tatapan mematikan pada sosok yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sungmin. "Apa-apaan sih? Dasar nenek sihir."

PLAK!

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA BEGITU! DASAR BOCAH SETAN!"

Bola mata Sungmin membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang barusan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dan pemuda China di sampingnya. "Heechul hyung? Hankyung hyung?"

oOo

_PIPIPIPI!_

Pik!

Sungmin bergegas mematikan alarm ponselnya sebelum Kyuhyun terbangun. Dan syukurlah… masih ada Kyuhyun di sebelahnya. Padahal Sungmin berpikir dia akan kembali ke masa lampau setelah pagi berikutnya datang menjelang. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Sungmin masih disini, di masa depan, dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun yang memeluk tubuh polosnya erat.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang damai dalam tidurnya. Pemuda 22 tahun itu tampak begitu kekanakan dalam keadaan pulas begini. Ada senyum bahagia terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tampak sebahagia itu walaupun Sungmin tak bisa membalas apa-apa semalam. Bagaimanapun juga _Sungmin masih 15 tahun, _dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan kewajiban seorang 'istri' dengan baik.

Jemari halus Sungmin terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun perlahan. Rasanya sulit percaya 'Kyu' yang perhatian, ramah, lemah lembut, dan penuh cinta ini adalah orang yang sama dengan 'Kyuhyun sunbae'nya yang menyebalkan, dingin, dan emosional.

Bola mata karamel Sungmin teralih pada lingkaran perak yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum lembut mengingat wajah nenek aneh itu. Mungkin sebaiknya Sungmin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada nenek itu karena telah memberitahunya pribadi asli di balik topeng dingin Kyuhyun.

_Sriing…_

Sungmin terbelalak ketika gelang perak itu bersinar redup. Tiba-tiba saja suatu firasat melesak jauh ke dalam pikirannya. Sungmin bangkit secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera memakai semua pakaiannya dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun sejenak.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin mendekat, merapikan sekilas poni coklat gelap pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum sembari merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa, Kyu…" bisiknya pelan sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamarnya.

oOo

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"SUNGMINNIE!"

Bola mata Sungmin terbuka lebar secara reflek. "A-apa?"

"SUNGMIN!"

"Hee… Heechul hyung?"

"KAU SENGAJA MENINGGALKAN SUP BUATANKU, HAH? BERANI SEKALI KAU!"

_Ampun…_

Padahal baru saja Sungmin mengembalikan gelang perak itu pada nenek tua yang entah mengapa sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dan sekarang Sungmin sudah… _kembali? _

Sungmin mengamati pemandangan sekitar, tak peduli dengan Heechul yang terus berteriak-teriak ribut. Tidak ada yang berubah. Pemuda itu bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana seragamnya kemarin. Sungmin segera meraih cermin dan menemukan sosoknya dengan rambut pirang platinum seperti semula.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, baru menyadari ternyata wajahnya lumayan baby face. Buktinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan banyak perbedaan pada wajahnya di usia 15 tahun dan 21 tahun.

"Sungmin!"

"Iya, hyung!"

Drak!

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan gerakan cepat dan bergegas memeluk tubuh ramping sang Cinderella. "H-hei, Min? Kau kenapa?" Heechul menatap heran pada kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tidak biasa.

Sungmin menggeleng, dia malah mengeratkan dekapannya pada Heechul.

oOo

Sungmin tahu _masa depan itu begitu menyenangkan._ Semua orang selalu bersama dari sekarang sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan. Sungmin berharap mereka semua selalu bersama _selamanya. _Heechul dengan Hankyung. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung.

Sungmin belum bisa memastikan Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah menikah atau belum. Marga mereka sama-sama Kim sehingga tidak ada perubahan nama pada Ryeowook sebelum atau sesudah dinikahi Yesung. Tapi melihat tatapan Yesung pada Ryeowook atau sebaliknya, Sungmin tahu mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau melamun, Min?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata di depan jentikan jari Ryeowook. "Wookie…?"

"Aish… kau melamun lagi. Tidak dengar bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, heh? Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke klub. Kau tidak mau dimarahi Kyuhyun sunbae lagi, kan?"

"Oke…" Sungmin menurut ketika Ryeowook menarik lengannya keluar kelas.

_Kyuhyun sunbae?_

Belum lama Sungmin tak melihatnya, tapi dia sudah merasakan perasaan rindu yang kuat menghujam dalam jantungnya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin melihat Kyuhyun sekarang.

Drak!

"Halo, sunbaenim!" sapa Ryeowook ramah saat membuka pintu ruang klub musik.

"Selamat datang, Ryeowook-ah, Sungmin-ah…" Yesung tersenyum lembut, membuat Ryeowook tidak sabar menghampiri senior favoritnya itu.

Tep!

Baru saja Sungmin menginjakkan satu kaki di ruang klub, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sinis menginterupsi langkahnya. "Kau terlambat dua detik, Lee Sungmin."

"Mwo?" Bola mata Sungmin membulat. "Wookie tidak terlambat."

"Heh, kau buta ya? Jelas-jelas dia tidak terlambat! Kau tidak lihat dia memasuki ruangan ini tepat waktu tadi?"

_Aish, ternyata Kyu yang ini memang menyebalkannn! _batin Sungmin miris.

"Kau satu-satunya member yang tidak disiplin, Lee Sungmin! Latihan gitarmu hari ini ditambah 2 jam penuh!" ultimatum Kyuhyun sadis.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Kau berlebihan!" protes Sungmin tidak terima.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie… kau berlebihan. Sungmin-ah tidak terlambat kok." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Jadi kau menganggapku mengada-ada, Yesungie?" Kyuhyun melempar tatapan tajam.

"Memang."

"Aish! Aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya gusar ke arah Sungmin. "Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau menjalani hukumanmu!"

"Kyuhyunnie!" protes Yesung keras. Namun Kyuhyun sudah kembali berkutat dengan catatan musiknya.

Sungmin mengamati sosok Kyuhyun sejenak. Perlahan Sungmin mendekat dan meraih gitar elektrik yang terletak di sebelah Kyuhyun, membuat seniornya itu mendongak dan melempar tatapan sinis padanya. "Latihan di pojok ruangan sana," usir Kyuhyun dingin.

Tapi Sungmin tak peduli, pemuda manis itu malah mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyetem gitarnya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kau tuli, heh? Aku bilang _pojok ruangan, _bukan disini!" Kyuhyun menekan tiap kalimatnya yang menusuk.

Perhatian Sungmin pada gitarnya teralih, kini bola mata karamelnya bergerak lurus menatap bola mata obsidian Kyuhyun. "Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya gusar.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget karena baru kali ini Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sopan. "Otakmu rusak, heh?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tenang, namun tatapannya masih enggan menjauh dari iris hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun. Semakin lama tatapan itu berubah semakin intens. Kyuhyun kehilangan topeng dinginnya secara perlahan. "K-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, membuat darah Kyuhyun berdesir cepat karena baru pertama kali melihat seulas senyum terlukis pada wajah cuek pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun sunbae…" ucap Sungmin halus, "… matamu bagus ya?"

DEG!

Sontak wajah putih Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. "A-apa yang kau katakan…?" serunya salah tingkah. Entah pergi kemana topeng angkuhnya selama ini, yang jelas wajah Kyuhyun tampak benar-benar konyol sekarang.

Sungmin tertawa ringan, halus, terdengar bagai musik di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat jantung pemuda Cho itu bergemuruh keras, berdegup jauh melebihi batas normal. Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit berdiri sebelum jantungnya benar-benar roboh karena pemuda dingin yang dicintainya ini mendadak berubah menjadi sangat manis.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Grep!

"AP—" Kyuhyun nyaris menepis cekalan Sungmin, namun gerakannya membeku seketika saat melihat bola mata Sungmin kini menatapnya memohon mirip mata kelinci.

"Disini saja," lirih Sungmin. "Kumohon, Kyu…"

DEG!

_A-apa katanya tadi? 'Kyu'…?_

Sungmin bergegas menarik Kyuhyun duduk kembali sebelum pemuda pucat itu tersadar dari kebekuannya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin yang kini sibuk dengan gitarnya lagi.

_Yang benar saja… _Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengan Sungmin karena hal itu bisa membuatnya mati lebih cepat disebabkan jantungnya yang selalu kelewat keras berdegup. Sungmin yang cuek dan tidak punya sopan santun seperti biasanya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun menjaga jarak demi keselamatan hidupnya, apalagi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti sekarang ini… rasanya jantung Kyuhyun sudah nyaris meledak.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan Sungmin, ada dua orang lagi di ruangan itu yang masih menatap shock pada sikap Sungmin yang berbeda 180 derajat, Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook nyaris mendekati Sungmin untuk menanyakan apa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi mendadak tangannya ditahan oleh Yesung sebelum kaki kecilnya sempat melangkah. "Kita keluar saja," bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"K-kenapa, sunbae?" lirih Ryeowook gugup.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik Ryeowook dan menutup pintu ruang klub dari luar. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengetahui perasaan yang disimpan Kyuhyun sejak lama, setidaknya Yesung ingin memberikan Kyuhyun privasi dengan Sungmin untuk beberapa waktu.

oOo

"Mau kemana mereka?" Sungmin bertanya heran setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Kyuhyun menoleh gugup, rupanya pemuda itu baru sadar dia ditinggalkan hanya berdua saja dengan Sungmin. "Aku harus menyusul—"

"Tidak usah, mungkin mereka hanya membeli minum atau apa. Sebentar lagi juga kembali." Sungmin segera menahan lengan Kyuhyun sebelum seniornya itu sempat bangkit dari duduknya.

"B-baiklah…" Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha kembali melanjutkan komposisi lagu dalam catatannya.

_Dia gugup, _Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah mewarnai pipi putih Kyuhyun. Pemuda arogan itu terlihat benar-benar manis. "Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lembut, tapi sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"N-ne?" balas Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Kapan Kyu pertama kali melihatku?"

"Maksudmu?"

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum kau masuk klub musik._

Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun di masa depan. Senyum yang sangat manis, membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat berkutik lagi. "Jujur saja padaku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa menunduk? Lihat mataku, kumohon…"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak, Sungmin-ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aish, kau ini—" Kyuhyun tercekat, tidak sadar telah banyak meminimalisir jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sungmin saat dia mengangkat kepalanya barusan.

Dari jauh pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu betapa cantiknya pemuda ini. Aura murung yang biasa menggelayut pada parasnya memang lumayan menutupi kecantikannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu akan ada banyak wanita bahkan lelaki yang mengejarnya jika Sungmin tersenyum sedikit saja. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun lumayan cemas. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menyadari pesona wajah seputih susu dengan sepasang mata karamel dan bibir mungil sewarna sakura ini?

Tanpa sadar jemari Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh rambut pirang lembut Sungmin yang tidak disisir rapi namun tetap terlihat stylish. Bola mata obsidiannya tenggelam dalam warna kecoklatan iris mata Sungmin yang hangat. Sungmin mungkin sering bersikap dingin, tapi Kyuhyun tahu bola mata pemuda mungil itu hangat. Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya sedekat ini akan tenggelam jauh di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga, Kyu."

Terjadi begitu cepat. Kyuhyun terbelalak seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin barusan. Namun pemuda Lee itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa terbang menuju alam mimpi.

"Sungguh?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih meragukannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ditariknya kerah seragam Kyuhyun, mengecup bibirnya ringan untuk pertama kali. Ciuman pertama dalam konteks lain, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dalam dunia masa depannya.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat wajah beku Kyuhyun yang merah padam.

Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Bola mata kelinci Sungmin membulat. "Mwo? Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak?" bisik Kyuhyun perlahan. Sungmin bisa melihat seringai aneh di wajah tampan si pemuda Cho yang membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Kau masih belum yakin?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Memangnya kau sudah membuktikan apa?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin mendekat.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah—"

"_Kurang,_ Min." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut bibir pink natural Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

Tubuh Sungmin gemetar pelan. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi. Rona merah di pipinya dan sikap gugupnya lenyap entah kemana, berganti seringai setan penuh percaya diri terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Kali ini justru pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah. "A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, salah tingkah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, diangkatnya perlahan dagu Sungmin dengan jemari panjangnya. "Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membuktikannya padamu." Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengulum rasa manis dalam bibir lembut Sungmin yang tadi hanya dirasakannya dalam waktu 3 detik. Sungmin memejamkan matanya pasrah, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengendalikannya sesuka hati.

_Selagi kau bisa menikmati waktumu yang sekarang, lebih baik nikmati saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru menyambut masa depan, bukan?_

oOo

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
